The best night ever
by Madrox126
Summary: It's prom night for the high school students and max wants to tell Roxanne how he feels about her. But was too late. When he found out that chad was just using her, can he tell Roxanne that he really loves her? Can he be her prom date after all?


**This is another cute story of max and Roxanne. I thought of how they are still in high school, but right before the "goofy movie."**

**It was when max tried to confess his feelings to Roxanne at the senior prom. **

**But he may be too late. Or is he? **

**The goofy movie characters belongs to Disney and I don't own them. **

It has been a first week back in school and max was, again, trying to impress Roxanne, with the help of his friends bobby me PJ. "Hey look max, Roxanne is walking by herself, time to make your move" pj said as he pushed max towards her.

Max looked at his friends and to her as Roxanne saw max and smiled happily. Why is she so happy? "Max, guess what?, there's some news that a senior prom is starting next week and I already figured out on who to take" she rambled on excitedly. A prom? Next week? Max was so excited now, he can't wait to tell her how he feels. He nervously smiled at her.

"Well, th-that's good, Roxanne, anyone- in p-particular" he stuttered nervously, making Roxanne giggle. He smiled at her. "Yep, remember chad? Yeah, he asked me to the prom. Isn't that exciting?" Max could've sworn his heart broke into two at what he got told by the girl of his dreams Looks like his girl doesn't like him like that.

He tried to put on a happy face. Roxanne noticed and got concerned. "Max? Are you okay?" Max looked up and smiled reassuringly. "Of course, I'm fine, congratulations, I hope you can be happy together" he faked smiled but deep inside he was broken.

...

"Oh c'mon Maxie, eat your dinner, you haven't eaten since you back from school " goofy stated worriedly. He was worried about his son since he never see Him heartbroken. Max looked up and sighed. "I'm sorry dad, it's just, Roxanne chose chad over me, CHAD, the one who cheats on girls for looks."

goofy sadly smiled and patted his shoulder and got max to look at him. "C'mon son, it's not the end of the world. There's plenty of girls out there. I'm sure Roxanne didn't mean to hurt you. Besides, prom isn't just about couples dancing. Have fun with your friends" max looked at him in shock.

His father may have embarrassed him a lot, and annoys him, but sometimes goofy knew exactly what to say in Max's time of need. Goofy was right.

"Your right dad, I'm gonna have fun at the prom." Max smiled. Goofy was happy he made him smile. He a-yuked again. Max shook his head. Typical goofy.

...

It was the week of the prom and everyone got ready as it started. Max was wearing his tuxedo and combs his hair, although it remained the same, he realised it doesn't matter. His dad smiled with tears in his eyes."Maxie, you made your daddy proud" he hugged max tightly, choking him in the process.

"Uh dad, ch-choking me" max choked, making goofy broke his hug. He got in the car as goofy drove to the senior prom. As they got there, max hopped out of the car and noticed his friends there. He thanked goofy as he drove back home, leaving max walking up to his friends.

"Hey, there's max-umilli-on" bobby slurred happily as pj said hello to him. "Hey guys, are you ready for the night of your life?" Max asked them.

"Yeah bro, Stacey is at the girls area, waiting for yours truly" bobby remarked as he looked at the mirror, admiring his looks. Max chuckled at that. "Guys, look. There's Roxanne." Max heard pj say and was shocked at what he wore a blue dress with pearls around them and wore ear rings and her hair was curled and tied up. She looked so beautiful.

He would've stared at her for a long time, if it wasn't for his friends. "Huh, oh, sorry guys. Man look at Roxanne, she looks...stunning" max couldn't describe the word for Roxanne. But he remembered she was going with chad. He growled lowly as he went inside the prom.

He sat with his friends as it started. Principle mazer came on stage, leaving everyone with a bored expression. he began to speak. "Well, looks like it was going well. Good evening everyone, before we start on this tremendous occasion, let me tell you the history-"

"Less talking more action" one of the students interrupted him. The whole school agreed as principle mazer grumbled something under his breath. "Alright everyone, since my "talking" bores you out. Let's start on it" everyone, for once, cheered as they got ready for the dance.

Max decided to see Roxanne one last time before she goes dancing with chad. She noticed him and smiled warmly, making max blush. "Oh hey max, good to see you. Listen I hope your not mad at me for choosing chad. I hope you didn't get too upset" max puts a finger on her lips, shushing her.

He smiled goofily. "U-um, you-you look,bea-beautiful, Roxanne" max stuttered shyly, making Roxanne giggle. She gave him a warm smile before hugging him, causing him to smile goofily.

She chuckled at his brightened face. "Yo, Roxy, over here, i meed to speak to you" chad called to her, making Max disappointed that he has to let Roxanne go. He took her hands. "Roxanne, I just hope you know that...I'm here for you...if you-you need me" he said genuinely.

She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. He went all shy as he saw her going to chad. Max prayed she would be okay with him. He went back to his friends as he saw bobby dancing with Stacey and pj was with smiled at them as they had a wonderful time.

He sighed. If only he would've told Roxanne on time, she would've gone with him instead of chad. Suddenly, before he sat down, he heard chad and Roxanne argue on something, and couldn't help but went to overhear the conversation.

"I'm sorry Roxanne, I don't think it's working out." Chad said. Max gasped at that. Was HE breaking up with HIS girl? He heard Roxanne cry. "Please chad, I thought you liked me" chad scoffed. "Yeah right, I'm sorry but I need to find the right girl for me" chad stated as he left Roxanne.

Roxanne started to sob as she left the school building. Max's blood boiled. How dare Chad breaking up with Roxanne. If he was chad, he would've loved her forever. He felt a tap on his shoulder and noticed bobby. "Go on bro, go after her. She needs you" max nodded at him and tried to find Roxanne.

He looked outside everywhere until he heard her crying in the gym. He opened the gym door and noticed she threw the flowers on the ground and sobbed her heart out. Max's heart broke at this. Poor Roxanne. Max went to her and tapped her shoulder and she gasped and looked at max. She was shocked he could find her here. He sat down near her and gave her a hug. Roxanne gladly accepted it and continued to cry.

He didn't care that his tuxedo was wet, he just cared if she was alright. They stayed like that until she calmed down a bit to speak. "Chad br-broke up with me" she whimpered. Max nodded solemnly as he gave her another hug, "he's an idiot. He doesn't deserve to be with you" he reassured her gently as he dried her tears.

"I know but, maybe I'm just trying to find a guy, maybe I should just quit, while I'm ahead. Love hurts way to much" she began to cry again but max didn't give up. He placed her face in his hands as he made her look up to him. "No,never give up on love. You are a beautiful girl inside and out and really nice, who I became friends with quickly. Heh, I know it's cheesy but it's the truth. And there is another guy out there waiting for you" 'and that guy is me' Max reassured her and hugged her again.

She smiled and hugged him again. They stayed like that for a long time. Roxanne sighed. "I'm sorry I ruined your night max" max looked at her in shock. Why was she apologising about tonight? He took her hands and held them tightly. "No, don't apologise, you didn't ruin my night, in fact, you made it even better. Just sitting here and comforting you, makes me warm inside, and there's also one more thing to ask you" max smiled warmly at her as she did the same.

He stood up and helped her up. He tool her hands in his and took a breath. "Roxanne...will you be my prom date?" Max asked her warmly. Roxanne looked shocked. He was being such a gentlemen tonight and she didn't notice. She doesn't deserve to have someone as nice as him. But she couldn't say no to him, even if she tried. She took his hands and said yes.

Max never felt this happy in years, but today, it was just the start. He noticed it was too noisy in the party so he decided to have a dance in the gym. Roxanne thought outside would be more romantic for them and they did. He took her hands and walked outside. The stars looked beautiful, perfect.

Max took her hand and put his other hand on her waist as they both began to dance slowly together. Roxanne laid her head on his shoulder as he kissed her on the head. He looked at her with such admiration. Who would reject her? He may never know, but for now they kept on dancing and swaying back and forth to the music they sang together.

_Both: It's like catching lightning,_

_ the chances of finding someone like you,_

_ it's one in a million, the chances of feeling _

_the way we do, and with every step together_

_ will just keep on getting better_

_ so can I have this dance?_

_can I have this dance_

When they finished singing, Roxanne decided to tell him her honest truth about him. Max listened to her quietly. "Max...ever since I met you, I felt something inside my stomach, I thought I was nervous on meeting another boy who was hot, but I realised, looks don't matter. It's the heart and personality of a person that counts. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I love you. Max, I really really love you."

Max looked at her and spoke his own truth to her. "Roxanne, I know I haven't been much of a friend to you, but I promise you I will always be there for you whenever you need someone. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be that someone. If you need a hug, I'll be that special someone. Sheesh, listen to me rambling on, but I'm saying the truth. And I-i really love you too" max said genuinely to her as they hugged in the Rain.

He didn't care if the rain got up him because All that matters is that he finally told his true feelings to Roxanne and she accepted them back. He finally is a happy goof.

Max smiled as he saw her looking at the stars. Goofy was right after all

This night has to be one of the best nights ever because he got the girl of his dreams ...

...And he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world...

**Oh my gosh, My heart warmed up from cuteness of this story I made.**

**i hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
